Alex Mason/Trivia
Trivia *While playing as Mason in-game and the game will play a cutscene, if you noticed his shadow, Mason has no head figure but a strange object (somewhat like a TV) will appear. *According to his dossier, Mason is 27 at the time of Operation 40 and 34 by the end of the game, he is 5'11", 190 lbs, has green eyes, and has brown hair. *At the beginning of the campaign he is mentioned to have been born in Fairbanks, Alaska. However upon reading the intel from "Operation 40" it lists his place of birth as Anchorage. Even stranger, Mason confirms that he was born in Fairbanks to his interrogator. *According to emails, Weaver convinced Mason to go out with their co-worker Sarah Leary. The date didn't go too well, and Mason later told Weaver, "Do me a favor - don't do me anymore favors." *When accessing the computer, using the DIR and CAT commands one can learn that, after Mason escaped from Vorkuta, Mason's father tells him that his mother fell ill, and that he wants Mason to come home. Later letters state that Mason's sister and father were both expecting him to come. Later, Mason's mother passed away, and Mason's father states that he was very disappointed Mason did not come to his own mother's funeral, and stated if Mason did not come home in 5 days, Mason would never be welcomed by his family again. The final letter states that Mason did not come home, and is evidenced by Mason's father calling him "Alex", not "Son", like in Mason's father's previous letters, and in the final letter, Mason' father signs his letter "your father" not "Dad". which symbolizes that Mason's father no longer considers Mason his son. The codes to view the letters in the computer in the main menu are "CAT DAD-LETTER1.TXT", "CAT SIS-LETTER1.TXT", "CAT DAD-LETTER2.TXT", and "CAT DAD-LETTER3.TXT". The computer can be accessed by pressing the triggers at the main menu rapidly, and accessing the computer nearby. *It is possible that we have seen Mason's father in'' Call of Duty: World at War, due to the fact he was a World War II veteran who received the Purple Heart for his actions on Makin Atoll. *Mason's condition is the same as Ed Norton's character's in "Fight Club." Where he imagines another person who's not there, occasionally doing what you envision them doing. *Mason's mental condition in which he constantly sees and interacts with the hallucination of Reznov during his quest to achieve Reznov's vengeance may also be a symptom of schizophrenia. Given his brainwashing attempts in Vorkuta, it seems quite possible-yet had he been diagnosed by the CIA medical division upon reevaluation, he would not have been presented to Kennedy, sent to terminate Dragovich, investigate the Nova-6 presence in Vietnam, or anything else. *It is strongly implied that Mason assassinated President John F. Kennedy on November 22, 1963. During his interrogation, Hudson informs Mason that there were long periods of time after his escape from Vorkuta that he went rogue and could not be accounted for. Also, while Mason is stumbling around after his interrogation, he mentions "Kennedy...John...Fitzgerald! " and "Proceed...to...target! Oswald...compromised!" suggesting that he worked with Lee Harvey Oswald, JFK's suspected killer, and possibly that Oswald himself was also a sleeper agent like Mason. Oswald's mugshot can be seen in the cutscene before S.O.G.. Dragovich's response to Mason's accusation that he tried to make Mason kill Kennedy also implies he was responsible. At the end of the mission, footage of Kennedy's arrival in Dallas, Texas prior to the assassination shows Mason was in the crowd of onlookers who watched Kennedy disembark from Air Force One. Mason narrates over this footage saying things related to the assassination, such as "11-22-63" (November 22, 1963, the date of the shooting) and "6.5 millimeter"(referring to the caliber of the bullet allegedly fired by Lee Harvey Oswald to kill Kennedy). Although this is compelling evidence, it might still be possible that Mason had resisted and Oswald had beaten him to the target. *Accessing the CIA terminal database accounts of several supervisor-level personnel, you'd discover that Alex Mason's regaining operational status was done, despite reservations from assessments and test as well as a widespread beliefs among the CIA staff, by the decision of President Kennedy, who handpicked Mason for Operation Flashpoint. That's why Mason got the "special treatment" - summoned to the Pentagon to meet the President. *The exact reason why Dragovich failed but Reznov was successful in implanting orders into Mason is unknown, but if goes by what the story revealed, Mason was atypically resistive towards what Dragovich and Steiner threw at him, and that failed, but Mason's mind still in the "input ready" state; his friendship with Reznov left him open to suggestion, and that's why Reznov's "instructions" were successful. After Hudson catches up to him, Mason desperately yells that he "trusted him Reznov", and Hudson states that his trust was the reason why Reznov's brainwashing worked. *As the target of Operation Charybdis, Mason was set to be tracked down and be terminated. From the dossier file in Ryan Jackson's account, it is shown that a female CIA double agent named Kristina would be recruited to help. Informant X once sent Grigori Weaver a message saying that his sister survived the purges of Stalin but died in childbirth. The child survived and is named Kristina. Kristina is a high ranking, but disgruntled, GRU agent who's current GRU assignment was to locate, seduce and detain Mason for the Soviets. In short, it means that Weaver's niece is going to seduce his best friend so Mason can be contained and terminated. This possibly implies that Weaver's position might be able to tip the odds to the trio's favor. *His login for the terminal is "AMASON" and his password is "PASSWORD". Hudson has criticicised this weak password and threatens to change it. *He appears to be the only prisoner that escaped from Vorkuta alive. *In U.S.D.D., he seems like he wears white shirt and watch like Jason Hudson wears. But on the scene where it shows his face when he passes the metal detector, he's wearing a black suit. Also, you will notice that Mason does not have any sleeves covering his arms when shaking hands with Robert McNamara, but when he passes the metal detectors, he has long sleeves covering his arms. *Mason nicknames Jason Hudson 'Ice Cube' several times in the campaign, referring to his calm and methodical method of working. *When playing as Mason on Rebirth Island, you see his shadow when confronting Steiner, but it's headless. *During the level "Rebirth", when playing as Hudson, you can see Mason wearing Kravchenko's Red Army jacket from "Executive Order." How Mason acquired Kravchenko's jacket is unknown, since Kravchenko blew himself up and most likely left nothing to scavenge. And seeing Mason without the jacket in his interrogation suggests Hudson and Weaver disposed of it for Mason's sake, because the jacket had a red star with sickle and hammer, a Soviet insignia, preventing CIA from assuming Mason has defected. *Mason imagines Reznov with outfit what Mason currently wears. This can be confirmed in "Rebirth" after Hudson knocks Mason out. *It appears that Mason was suicidal after his escape from Vorkuta, as one of his emails from Doctor Smith says that if he ever threatens suicide again, he will not regain his operational field agent status. However, she also says that Mason cannot blackmail her for medicine, so it is possible that he was trying to blackmail Adrienne into giving him more medicine, and that he is not really suicidal. *Mason can sometimes be heard with a bit of an Australian accent. This is because the actor who plays Mason, Sam Worthington, is Australian. An example of this would be when Mason says to Woods, "Today's the day we succeed," in the mission Operation 40, in reference to the attempted assassination of Fidel Castro. This is also noticeable in the mission The Defector.Sam Worthington also played Jake Sully in ''Avatar and as Perseus in Clash of the Titans. *Mason could be ambidextrous, as he holds rifles and pistols in his right hand, but when he executes Steiner with the Makarov, he holds it in his left hand. However, because he believes he is Reznov at the time (Reznov is missing his right trigger finger), Reznov might have been more likely to hold it left-handed. *Mason only appears as a NPC during gameplay at the end of Rebirth, laying on the ground. Through the rest of the game, he is either the playable character, or does not appear. *His vivid hallucinations of Reznov are most likely a result from a multiple personality disorder caused by the brainwashing, this may also explain why Mason was depressed and suicidal as many disorder syndromes have depression as a key symptom, along with the headaches he suffered from. *A character named Alex Mason briefly appears in the DS version of Call of Duty: Black Ops. However, he has a completely different voice and appears to be higher ranked than Mason in the other versions. *If you no-clip out of the main menu, Mason appears to have no head, much like Roach in Modern Warfare 2. *Although Nova 6 is often described as Dragovich's main plot to invade the US, it is not the only one. Mason's role was meant to assassinate President Kennedy, since Mason hallucinates several times about assassinating Kennedy, but never with releasing Nova 6. *It is strange how Mason wasn't very angry at Hudson and Weaver. They electrecuted him and a lot more. However he probably realized they did it for the greater good. *It is unknown how Mason's shirt is bloody in the chair because when Hudson knocked Mason out, he did not spew blood. Also if you look closely, Mason seems to be wearing a different shirt from the one he wore with his jacket in Rebirth. *Another character model of Mason is actually under the headless one the character controls in the interrogation scenes. This explains the screens with Mason's face on them reacting to the interrogation. Category:Trivia Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Characters